The present invention relates generally to telephone-accessed systems, and more particularly to a system and method for providing a telephone user interface programmable shortcut for a telephone-accessed system.
Telephone-accessed automated systems have become increasingly more sophisticated. For example, with a unified messaging system, a user may receive multiple media message types (e.g., voice messages, e-mails, faxes, and the like), all in a single mailbox. Access to these messages is normally provided from a desktop PC (similar to the way emails are accessed via a graphical user interface) and/or from a telephone in the manner that voice messages are accessed via a telephone user interface (TUI). The widespread use of cell phones has increased the importance of providing a simple-to-use TUI for navigating through a messaging system. Unfortunately, the enhanced message handling capabilities of unified messaging systems has led to more complexity in the TUI menus for these systems, which is a trend that runs contradictory to the needs of the cell phone user.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a method and system which may address the user need for a simplified telephone user interface to a telephone-accessed system.